


Angel's Brew

by Stolen_Writer



Series: Brews of the Astrals [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bar, Character Narrative, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: I entered the bar as quietly as possible, the bells ringing just slightly. I found all of them, the ones I trained and the others around. Surprisingly, not all of them were together. The strangest thing was the fact that the self-conscious boy was all alone at the table of the bar. Maybe he wasn’t ready to speak with anyone. Had something happened? Probably just liked being alone some times. It’s bad when one feels tested all the time. I could hear him give his order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! After receiving positive feedback, I found lots of motivation to do Cor's point of view! I'm even starting to give thought about writing some sort of continuation! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the read!

Was this even my idea?

After a long day’s work, my idea of drinking disappears if I hear ‘young ones’ are going. The atmosphere is never the same and, usually, they can’t hold their liquor or act civilized, for that matter. I always end up having to scold them, ruining the usually pacific mood of the bar. I assumed today would be the same if I went.

“Come on, Cor. You gotta let go of that role once in a while! You can’t always stay the marshal. Go on and have a drink. You don’t need to take care of the others, they’re adults, if you’ve forgotten.” One of my companions said. Maybe he was right. Even so, I couldn’t let go of something I had been for so long. I’d probably end up doing the same. Well, it doesn’t matter, I’ll just have to give it another try.

With a bit of hope for the generation of today and my hands inside my pockets, I made my way to the bar nearby. A royal one and, obviously, private. Surely, I’d find the boys who had finished with today’s training there. There was no need to judge. If I kept my distance, it’d be fine. They’re part of royalty, in one way or another, they may know how to hold themselves up.

I entered the bar as quietly as possible, the bells ringing just slightly. I found all of them, the ones I trained and the others around. Surprisingly, not all of them were together. The strangest thing was the fact that the self-conscious boy was all alone at the table of the bar. Maybe he wasn’t ready to speak with anyone. Had something happened? Probably just liked being alone some times. It’s bad when one feels tested all the time. I could hear him give his order.

‘Jungle Juice’? That’s not safe at all. Does he even know how much percent of ABV that has? A sigh escaped me. Maybe he wouldn’t drink much. Come to think of it, he didn’t look the type to drink regularly. He probably mistook the beverage with a real juice. Anyway, there was no need to doubt his decision or preference of drinks.

Walking towards a seat near the blonde boy, who happened to be Prompto, of course, I placed my order. In the end, I couldn’t just leave him completely alone.

“Hawthorne…” a light beverage for a light night. I didn’t really feel like getting drunk, much less when those boys were around. It’s not like I don’t trust them, but one thing is trusting them with my head straight and another is losing my temper and doubting everyone. Not like it’s my fault, after all, but it’s a nasty side I wouldn’t want to show them.

As I waited for the bartender to finish my drink, I happened to notice he took a sip of that colorful drink of his. Did he feel the alcohol? It’s probably well brewed anyway, that was a stupid question. At least he is taking it slow, it may help in the long run. His style of drinking wasn’t really strange, but maybe it was a tad bit seductive. Did he do that on purpose? To who, though?

And then, he glanced back at me. Maybe I should say something to him, my greetings or whatever. I couldn’t even decide what to say because, as if something had occurred to him, he raised his hand straight up, screaming whatever he had come up with.

“Another one of the same, please.” He finished, impressing even me. He wasn’t even finished with his first drink and he already knew he’d want more? It was kind of strange, but it also worried me slightly. The thought of wanting to ask, speak to him, always came up. But, I shouldn’t pay it any mind, he knows what he’s doing, right? Plus, he probably wanted to be alone, don’t forget that, Cor. He ended up lowering his face to the table, looking at his drink as if it were a friend of his. Odd one he is. It’s not a bad thing, though, it’s quite entertaining.

Silently I turned away from looking at him and back at my drink, which seemed to be there for a while now. Guess I was too attentive towards him rather than at waiting. Well, let’s give this a try.

I took up my drink and glanced it. It seemed to be perfectly brewed, as expected of bartenders of royalty. I knew this would have a nice taste, maybe a great taste so, carefully, trying to analyze every detail, I drank just a sip of it. Closing my eyes for a short while, I proved my thoughts right. Yes, it was a great taste, delicate yet it clearly showed the alcohol it had. Of course, since it doesn’t have much, the mix of both sweet and strong was purely gentle. It isn’t bad at all to have a tinge of gentleness, of the hidden twisted love, even if you receive it from a drink. Appreciating every single drop of it, that was the best way to thank the feeling. I don’t think I can describe it much, but it has a cleansing feeling. As if all of your sins could be deleted and thrown away where no one would find them, or ever mention them. And there I saw him, he probably could be compared to this type of drink. One who you think you know and certainly don’t expect that, deep down inside, a twisted gentleness lurks, more twisted than it is gentle. A feeling like that, a person like that, certainly the only sentence I can use, be it for a drink or a strange person like that would be…

“It’s delicious…”

I glanced over. Had he read my thoughts? And with the best tone possible, as well. Who would’ve thought he could make such a tone of voice? And, again, he ordered another one. Ah, so he was speaking about his drink. Jungle Juice really is a good drink, the best one being served here, of course.

I still couldn’t take my eyes off of him. Of course, I knew it was because of those words he said, plus, the way his eyes met with mine didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. Though he may look kind of paranoid or nervous, I do feel like he is looking back at me for who I am, not only the marshal, though he must be including it anyway. Well, no matter. I should end with this nice drink or my thoughts will continue straying off.

I drank the rest of it, raising my hand so the bartender would make me another one of the same. Frequenting this place made me know just how to communicate well with the bartender. He, too, knew the perks of his regular clients, of course, even if I never really drank much of that Hawthorne, the taste being a perfect gentle mix. In the end, I couldn’t let go of that feeling today. Hawthorne and the sudden comparison that emerged of the blonde one had made the moment better than it had ever been.

Just as I thought about all of this, I noticed Prompto drink like a mad man. What was he thinking? Is he trying to forget something? Maybe he really isn’t used to drinking. If so, he’s taking a big leap right now. Maybe I shouldn’t leave him alone anymore. I definitely shouldn’t.

Was this even my idea? I’m pretty sure this time it was. I wouldn’t like to see him go all dizzy and pass out alone there. It’s not a sight I want to imagine even. Standing up, I got close to him, leaving my next drink behind as I heard him speak to himself, probably thinking out loud.

“In the end, I just gotta drink what’s left and go back home. No biggie. I can do this. It’s just fruit punch… maybe with a tad bit of alcohol. Just drink it and be done with it.” No, not really and you shouldn’t.

“The Jungle Juice is a highly alcoholic beverage, Prompto.” I wasn’t even finished when I saw him noticeably shiver, pulling himself up straight as ever.

“S-S-S…Sire! I mean, sir!” I gotta admit I didn’t expect an answer like that. He glanced over at me, with a bit of difficulty,… and I waited for more words, but none came out of him. This was definitely the right time for me to take him safely back to his home.

“Leave those there, I’ll take care of the cost.” I said to both the bartender and him, but I saw him shake his head once again, which made my attention go back to him.

“W-Wait, I’m alright, I can finish those. I-I mean, since I ordered them, I might as well, right?” A small and fake chuckle escaped, immediately after, he gave a sigh and sat back down. I know what this is. He’s growing dizzy. Even so, he tried to reply and brush my worries off. “Don’t worry, sir. You don’t need to babysit me outside of the training field… S-Sorry…”

Of course, it did not work. It only increased my worries. Why would he think this is something like babysitting? A tinge of worry flashed as I could feel my own insides stirring with that very same emotion. All of this because of him.

“Is that what you think of this? You needn’t worry, outside of the training field or inside of it, I try to protect what is important to me.” I replied, making sure to explain that bit well. Also, I picked him up and carried him as well. He remained there, no negative outbursts or anything of the sorts. Of course, if he was uncomfortable, I’d make sure to fix that. Since no words or sounds were done showing such thing, I continued speaking, feeling relieved.

“Plus, you’re a fine asset on the battlefield. Someone like that doesn’t need babysitting.” The words came out of me with a strong sincerity. Because of that, my voice changed, turning somewhat soft.

“I guess… it wouldn’t feel bad to be taken home by the one and only…” Hmph. A slight chuckle came out. ‘The one and only’. There are many ways to interpret those words, but I’ll leave them be for now. After that, I’m sure he blacked out, as his once stiff body turned soft, almost like some sort of human sized puppet.

It had not been my idea, but, the outcome made up for it. With only this, I was unusually happy. Why, though? Maybe the entrancing nature of that individual with but a bit of life called for me, and I, immortally obedient as I am, had to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now! Thank you for reading! As always, your appreciation is appreciated and I would love to know if you'd like for me to continue this! Again, thanks for taking your time to read! Have an excellent day!


End file.
